1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle front structure in which motorcycle mounted components are disposed forwardly of a handlebar and a front fender covers above a front wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
In an off-road version of motorcycle that is suited for use on an rough terrain, a large front fender is mounted above the front wheel so that muddy water swirled upwardly by the rotating front wheel can be repelled in contact with an undersurface of the front fender so as to fall downwardly. In this respect, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,845,011. It has, however, been found that if the muddy water are swirled upwards on a large scale, it flows rearwardly away from an upper surface of the front fender enough to soil vehicle mounted components, such as, for example, a headlamp device, that are disposed above the front fender.